User talk:Tollerach
Hi there! Spring Meeting Tollerach, the spring meeting has been postponed, we are discussing when to actually have it, because many people were not able to come. Sirnot 03:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Why is it postponed? From Tollerach's comment it is evident people actually came. Just because a few people couldn't make it, doesn't postpone it. There's alwasy the next one. -- 03:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) We had to postpone it, Rsa. It was not just a few people that did not come, it was almost the whole community. We will be sure it make it in the beginning of May, the perfect time for a spring meeting. We will still do the same events, but it will be more organized, alot more people, and it will be documented in film and pictures. ITS TODAY! Its today, the Spring Meeting Event. Remember its at 19:00 GMT Time (you can check on he offical GMT site what your time is converted to that), it is at RSC (on Varrock Square). Remember to bring some items to drop for the drop party, and be ready for the race and woodcutting contest! Good Luck and Hope Your Coming! You didn't miss it! We had to postpone the meeting again because of nobody came and feuds with Rsa. We need to choose a date when everbody is going to be on this wiki and when everbody is able to go. :) Sirnot 04:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) MG topic draft Hello, I will try to be brief. The wiki has been around for a year, so I think it might be a good idea to see how many active users are on the site. I would put up a link to a page on the SiteNotice, active wikians would post their signatures on the page. The page would be up for two weeks, after which the signatures would be counted. This is my two cents, tell me what you think. Jack Category:Unused Hey Tollerach! What's Category:Unused for? Does it just list all of the obsolete categories? Should they be deleted? -- 22:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. And nice job with the categories! Good luck with your task, it's pretty big. -- 22:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::No, thanks for all of your help, it was a pretty big job :) I'll delete it now. Thanks again. 21:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Hey Tollerach! Just to let you know, RuneScape Classic:Featured article is the same as thing as RSC:FEATURE. 23:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Unused Files Hey Tollerach, I just want to say that even if an image is currently unused, it shouldn't be deleted. It will be used when the article is made. Even if they are GIFs or JPGs, they are the best we have so far of those, and the article about it might be created soon. If a PNG version of them is uploaded however, then they may be deleted. -- 01:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Template:Equipment Hey Tollerach! Just so you know, we have navboxes. They're not so good though, and I don't think we can use the RS wiki's format for them. Just telling you so you know that we have them. 23:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Plus, I think I finally get the .pgn thing lol :P NPCs or NPC's Hey, I gave away my linguistics textbook the other day after my last exam, but I can say with complete certainty that even in abbreviations, use of an apostrophe as such would be highly irregular. Abbreviation doesn't change the fact that the subject is a noun phrase, and an apostrophe would thus denote possession, which it isn't used for in the title given ("Look at that NPC's outfit/Look at those NPCs' outfits", for example, would be acceptable usages of an apostrophe in NPCs). Using NPC's for a plural subject form would still be a case of Grocer's apostrophe, abbreviation or not. THE iNick 16:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tollerach, thanks for all of your help so far. Can you please tell me what constitutes a "stub" article? I'm curious as to what that means. Thanks! Re:Admin Sure, I'll be glad to give you admin. You do a lot of maintenance work around here, these can only make such work easier to do. Thanks for helping out! 12:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Green Dragons I can see a page for this monster, but it's location is unknown. Do Green Dragons (other than Elvarg) even exist in classic? --Jlun2 05:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Poisonable NPCs Why do monster pages like King Black Dragon say that it's poisonable? I thought npc's couldn't get poisoned? --Jlun2 23:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Templates lol oh, I couldn't find that for some reason. Thanks! 18:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey No problem! Nice getting-images-and-uploading-them work. 13:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Bearded Lady Hi! I was wondering, is this normal? http://i762.photobucket.com/albums/xx262/jlun2/BeardedLady.png I disconnected while trying to change my shirt color, so I panicked and began to click all over the place. Now this happened. --Jlun2 14:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for the response! I guess I'll keep it like that just for fun. lol --Jlun2 18:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New Featured Article and Image The Featured Article and Image seem to be a bit too old, staying on the front page for a long time. Should we change it? Sirnot 18:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) NPC's with Same Names Hello! Before my membership ends, I just wanted to take pictures of NPC's. Unfortunately, there seem to be several NPC's with the same name but different looks(Darkwizards, Warriors, Man, Guard, etc). Should I take them all? will one be enough? Or should all of the different "versions" be in the same pic? --Jlun2 03:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Images Thanks. 08:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Make a "Request for Admin" Page I've been thinking about this for a long time, should we make a page which editors could apply to be a Admin? Simple question, whats you opinions? Sirnot 22:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice? I can't seem to edit the sitenotice as all the coding makes me confused. So Tollerach, can you show on the sitenotice, about the forum that will have all the usernames of which wikians will like to come to RSCW events. Thanks. User Isaacganz Talk 02:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping! I wanted to thank you for helping me with my problems. User Isaacganz Talk 22:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Never mind the other message I put.